deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Might Guy
Might Guy is a protagonist from the Naruto series. He will appear in the 119th episode and Season 6 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, All Might VS Might Guy, where he will fight against All Might from the My Hero Academia series. History Guy is the son of Might Duy, who was known throughout Konoha as the "Eternal Genin". Duy was not bothered by this moniker and instead was grateful that other people cared enough to know him at all. Duy encouraged this same kind of optimism in Guy, as well as his belief that one always has youth and that they could both become taijutsu masters through diligent training. Guy did his best to embody his father's teachings but had doubts that Duy's words were devoid of meaning. He nevertheless loved his father and fought others when they called Duy the "Eternal Genin" mockingly; when one of these fights landed him in the Konoha Hospital, Duy encouraged Guy not to be upset by this loss and to instead remember that victory is achieved by defending things that are important. Guy applied to enter Konoha's Ninja Academy but did not pass the entrance exam. Kakashi Hatake was not surprised due to Guy's lack of talent in ninjutsu and genjutsu, which Guy chose to take as a supportive observation. This strength of character convinced Kakashi's father, Sakumo, that Guy was not handicapped by his shortcomings and that he might be offered a position as an alternate in the year's Academy class. Guy was indeed allowed to enter the Academy with Kakashi, and upon graduation, he was added to a team that was led by Chōza Akimichi. The team at one point entered Konoha's Chūnin Exams and passed to the final stage; Guy himself advanced to the exams' last one-on-one match, where he lost to Kakashi. While on a mission during the Third Shinobi World War, Guy and his team were attacked by the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure. They were rescued by Duy, who used the Eight Gates Released Formation to fight off the Seven Swordsmen. Duy died from opening all Eight Gates, but it satisfied his one rule for its use: giving his life to protect something precious, namely Guy. DEATH BATTLE! Info DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Hahahaha, so cool! The amazing costume, those bursting muscles, that magnificent hair! You must be a worthy opponent... * ...For an arm wrestling contest! * I can't lose. I have the power of youth on my side! Gallery 1666.png|Possible 3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! dcry97k-e679ba05-ec79-4762-a706-5e2af46f5f08.png|7 Gates Might_Guy_Eight_Gates.png|8 Gates 04F5E8E0-BAA4-4944-82D3-655159E7B762.gif|Night Guy 40525D0D-AABF-4BE9-8ADF-E263FB129F18.gif|Morning Peacock FB8E2332-E8AB-49AA-92E3-A0A30438C1AA.gif|Daytime Tiger 8B1C6148-276D-4DD6-9FAD-9F70BCE426C9.gif|Evening Elephant Trivia *Might Guy and his opponent are the 19th and 20th Shueisha characters to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei and Tatsumaki. **He is the fifth Naruto character to appear, after Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya and Sasuke Uchiha. **He and his opponent are the second and third Shueisha characters to be animated in 3D, after Son Goku. References * Might Guy on Wikipedia * Might Guy on the Narutopedia Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Human Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Anima/Manga Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Air Users Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors